Novel
by Lily-Apple
Summary: Caminos hay muchos; pero el resultado es el mismo.
4 años después…

Por más que lo quería evitar no podía, solo observaba como ella daba su último aliento de vida entre sus brazos. El amor de su juventud acompañada de las gemas de cristal: Garnet, Amatista y Perla habían caído por su culpa.

Y sí, a lo mejor era el destino para las 4, pero Steven no lo quería de esa manera. Esa fue la razón por la cual lo había intentado tantas veces, pero no importaba cuantas veces tratara, el resultado sería siempre el mismo a fin de cuentas: sacrificios, las diamantes, fuerzas superiores a ellas, todo. El chico apretó los dientes soltando una lágrima de sus ojos al ver a sus seres queridos sin vida.

"He fallado de nuevo" –

En esos mismos momentos la realidad en la cual se encontraba se quebró como si fuera una dimensión de cristal y su cuerpo volvió a donde había iniciado todo.

* * *

Ahora Steven se encontró tumbado en el suelo, su cabeza apenas era levantada por el respaldo de la pared dando pequeñas posibilidades de supervivencia. Su mano derecha caía derrocada y en ella un charco de sangre proveniente de sus venas corría entre lo que parecía ser un reloj de oro con símbolos extraños inscritos en él. Su respiración se estaba consumiendo al igual que su tono de piel.

La sala en donde se encontraba parecía una cámara herméticamente cerrada desde afuera, el lugar constaba de una plataforma y alrededor de él estaban varios portales con gemas incandescentes incrustadas en lo alto de estos.

De entre la nocturna cámara en donde se hallaba, un extraño ser se le fue acercando a pasos lentos, era como una especie de gema antigua solo que en vez de tener características femeninas era todo lo contrario. En su frente yacía el pequeño símbolo del omega.

"¿Lo ves? Jugar con el tiempo no conlleva a nada bueno Steven" dijo ese caballero mirándose las uñas –

"Solo una vez más por favor. Sé que puedo cambiar las cosas" rogó este a duras penas por la falta de sangre en sus venas –

"Haz recorrido tantos portales Steven, recorrido… miles de vidas. Tan extrañas como fantásticas. Muchas vidas en las cuales tanto tú como tus amigos cambian de preferencias y actitudes que…" calló torciendo la boca –

"¿Qué tan probable es que no resulte de nuevo Clome?" quiso saber el chico sin moverse, cada movimiento era una tortura para él –

"Te diré que. Voy a otorgarte una oportunidad más, pero para serte franco no sé a qué vida vallas a parar esta vez. Tanto puede ser muy buena como mala, llena de personas extrañas y más cosas sin sentido que jamás hayas podido imaginar" –

"Solo quiero que ellas estén a salvo" hablaba cada vez más pálido "Disculpa ¿puedo?" preguntó sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo izquierdo –

"Claro, adelante" comentó Clome sin mucha importancia.

El chico encendió el cigarrillo con su mano sana y suspiró de él sacando el humo casi inmediatamente.

"Steven, has tenido tantas oportunidades para cambiar las cosas, tantas vidas usadas en los portales que debo admitir que me impresiona tu perseverancia por cambiar el futuro" –

"¿Con cuántos años voy a contar?" –

"Con los mismos 14 que tenías hace 4 años, desde ese entonces las cosas se pusieron complicadas, tu padre murió, te enteraste de que tú eras la profecía… bueno ya sabes todo eso" –

"Eres tan gentil" susurró aspirando más de su cigarro –

"Está bien no perdamos más tiempo, veamos que te depara el destino. A decir verdad ruego para que sea una buena vida, pero recuerda que es tu última oportunidad" –

"¿Qué pasará en caso de que no logre mi acometido?" preguntó Steven –

"Tu sangre será el pago necesario para cobrarme" sonrió Clome – "Muy bien Steven prepárate, activa el brillo de tu gema" –

Steven apagó lentamente el cigarro que tenía en sus labios con su sangre derramada y así lo hizo, su gema comenzó a brillar

"Suerte Steven"

"La necesitaré" comentó el chico –

La esencia de Steven vagó por el portal yendo a parar a su nueva vida la cual esperaba con ansias su destino para empezar de 0. Era su última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas antes de que su esencia perdiera su valor.

* * *

 **Y bueno amigos, el que entendió lo que quise hacer con este one-shot lo entendió y el que no pues ni modo xDDD.**


End file.
